


Rumours

by ChibiChim164



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Songfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChim164/pseuds/ChibiChim164
Summary: True or false, they spread fast
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash with summaries

_**She’s got some nice long hair** _

_**And you know that she’s a bad chick** _

_**All the boys stare** _

_**Can’t help it it’s a habit** _

Kid’s eyes are drawn to the raven head that stepped out from the yellow porshe that parked in front of the Uni’s gate. Amber met gold for a split second before the woman slammed the door close and walked around it, entering the Uni’s grounds.

“A looker, isn’t she?”

He turned to the guy beside him.

Kid just transferred to the University here after moving in to the town. Now he’s starting his 3rd year here. The guy beside him, who’s name he can’t remember was assigned to show him around.

He just grunted in reply. Watching as the men who passed her stopped to gawk and look her up and down.

“Trafalgar..”

“Oh you know her?” The guy then chuckled. “Course’ you do. Who doesn’t?” He snorted, whistling at the end.

Kid just rolled his eyes before turning away and returning to the path they’re walking through.

_**Clothes that she wears** _

_**Short skirt and a jacket** _

Next time he saw her is during Advanced Calculous. Their eyes meeting for the second time that day as she looked around the room, before deciding to take a sit beside him.. Bringing out a thick hardbound book that shows a picture of the human heart on the front.

“Nice book you got there. Heart eh?”

“It is. The human heart is very fascinating. A single organ responsible for one’s life.” She said, her finger tracing the picture of an open heart. “And death.” She added, a menacing grin making its way to her face. “Don’t you think so, Red-ya?”

He looked away from her fingers that spells out DEATH with black ink and to her sharp golden eyes. “Sure. And its Eustass Kid.” He said before looking back to his forgetting phone when the raven head stepped in the vicinity.

Ignoring the heated glares he feels directed at him in all direction.

_**I just wanna get her all alone** _

_**On a mattress** _

_**I just wanna have it** _

_**I just gotta have it** _

“You interested in her?”

“Huh?” He looked away from the raven head tables away from them and to his new found partner. A guy with long wild hair tied in a ponytail. Hitokiri Kamazo, or Killer as per what he refers to be called.

“The med student. Trafalgar.” He said, his fork pointing to the other’s table.

She sat with a big group at one of the longer tables in the cafeteria. The group consists of more or less 20 people, being the noisiest table in the mess hall. With only 5 women and the rest are men.

“If I do? What’s it to ya?” He grumbled, stabbing the piece of meatball from his plate.

The blonde shook his head. “Nothing. Just a warning. She’s wild.”

Kid raised a non-existent brow. ”What do you mean? Have you fucked her?”

“No way man. I’m not that stupid or crazy enough to try. And she’s so creepy. One time I heard her talking about dissecting a mutilated corpse.” He hissed out, making the redhead laugh.

“Well, can’t argue about her being creepy.” He replied, sneaking a glance to the woman across the room, also looking at him with a smirk. He bit down on his fork and swallowed another piece of meatball before swiping his tongue on his lower lip, catching a drop of sauce. He watched as a small flush graced the raven’s cheeks, biting her lip after.

He chuckled before downing his water.

Well, this’ll be fun

_**Rumors all around say her body is fantastic** _

_**All natural girl, not a piece of her is plastic** _

_**Head to her toes yea they say that she’s elastic** _

“We have another here then.” Heat sighed out.

Kid just looked questioningly at the guy.

Heat and Wire are Killer’s friends which got to their table a little later.

“Another what?”

Wire pointed at him with a spoon. “You my man, isn’t the first or the last man who’ll get interested with that woman.” He laughed. “Who knows, you might get to bang her. See their table? I heard she slept with at least half, if not all of the guys there.”

Heat piped in. “Not only that, but they say they saw her hook up with two ‘hot’ blonde dudes outside of Uni.”

“Oh! And last year, she got into a fight with Bonney. Know her?” Kid nodded at Wire, letting the man proceed. “I don’t know the whole story cuz it happened outside Uni, but they said Trafalgar stole Bonney’s boyfriend. Police was called, don’t know what happened next. Though, the next day she still attended Uni and Bonney was charged with assault.”

...

“For guys, you’re all fucking gossips, don’tcha think?” He laughed as he’s met with protests form the two.

_**Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation** _

_**Don’t believe it ‘til I see it so I want a demonstration** _

_**And I’ve always learned it better with a hands on education** _

_**So I need a private session if you get what I am saying** _

“But seriously, if I were you, I’d be cautious. Safe, sane, consent bullshit or whatever. You don’t want getting AIDS from a med student of all people.” Wire laughed with Heat and Killer laughing along. Kid just grunted, not listening anymore, but rather glancing at the raven head who’s smiling at what the guy with the straw hat just said.

“Mhmm, sure.” He simply said, getting back to his food.

_**And they say that she’s not easy no she’s really complicated** _

_**But that only makes it better and it’s got me so fixated** _

_**And I’m not the type to wait around I’ve never hesitated** _

_**But shes got me captivated so the game I’m gonna play it yea** _

After school he found himself watching Trafalgar, hips swaying as she strut her way to the parking lot. Throwing a subtle wink at his direction before stepping in the bright yellow porshe, making him bark out a laugh.

_**She’s got a body like a coke fiend** _

_**She likes to keep the party going** _

_**These rumors got me feeling lonely** _

_**I want that body baby show me** _

_**She’s got a body like a coke fiend** _

_**She likes to keep the party going** _

_**These rumors got me feeling lonely** _

_**I want that body baby show me** _

_**(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)** _

_**I want that body baby show me** _

_**(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)** _

That night Killer and the others dragged him to a club, planning on introducing him to other students.

To his amusement, Trafalgar and her group are also there. He introduced himself to the big group, shaking a lot of hands and lingering for a few when the spotted hatted woman has her turn.

Turns out the guy wearing a straw hat, Luffy, was the biggest annoyance Kid has ever encountered in his life. Considering all the other assholes he got the pleasure of sending to the nurse are more level headed and tolerable than that bouncing moron, that’s saying something.

Apparently being a new student grants one the misfortune of being the shiny target for one Monkey D. Luffy

He got dragged all across the building as the idiot deems it important that he be introduced to every people he knew and it was a lot! He doesn’t even have the decency to ask him and just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in every direction!

His grip might be impressive but its no excuse to invade his personal space!

“Mugiwara-ya.”

The brat stopped and turned to the voice which came from Trafalgar who stopped in front of them.

“Torao! What’re ya doing here?”

The woman tilted her head to the side and pointed at the table with their huge merged group occupied. “They’re gonna order drinks now. Nami-ya said to get your ass there or there’s none for you.” She said

“Okay!” The monkey brat waved at them before going to the table.

During all that, Kid didn’t paid attention, but rather raked his eyes up and down the raven head’s outfit.

White fitted turtleneck under a thin yellow cardigan paired with dark blue booty shorts and black furred rim heeled boots.

Damn those thighs!

“Lookin good.” He smirked before walking pass her and also headed to the table.

He then felt a smack at his rear. He snapped his head to the snickering woman. “Nice ass big guy.” She whispered, winking at him before striding away from him. Her swaying hips more pronounced with those shorts hugging her hips perfectly.

Imagining her in more body fitting outfit, can’t seem to be erase from his mind at the moment.

As they stay there surrounded by friends and acquaintances, both of them shared knowing glances.

_**Yeah I heard you look good in a sundress** _

_**I heard you look good when you’re undressed** _

_**I heard you like to get away** _

_**I heard you like to stay out late** _

The next day the first time Kid saw her is with her head to head with a greenette just by the entrance of the University grounds.

Her face sour at what the smirking greenette is saying. No big crowds surrounding them as they just looked like having a glaring contest while grumbling words to each other.

Then the snarl in the raven’s face slowly twisted into a manic grin. All teeth and full of malice. She stepped closer to the greenette and he can see how the confident look was wiped out from the woman’s face along with the last bit color on her face as she turned white as sheet. She looked about ready to scram but Trafalgar slinged her arm around the greenette’s shoulder, pulling the poor woman closer. The med student’s face turned grim, her grin not faltering one bit.

Kid returned to his journey on passing through the building’s glass doors. Ignoring the stir in his gut and the spike of arousal from witnessing Trafalgar probably threatening the poor woman’s soul.

The day passed by without any sightings of her or conversations concerning her coming up. Until the next day, gossip about Trafalgar being seen stepping out of an unfamiliar car accompanied by an unknown blonde guy in glasses and both going to an OB-GYN clinic.

Now there’s rumours going around that she might be pregnant.

And when the aforementioned woman came in to class that morning, she looked dead on her feet. Her bags deeper than usual and she looked like a second away from passing out from exhaustion.

Then the most bizarre thing (At least for the majority of the student body in the mess hall) that happened was during lunch when Trafalgar and the monkey brat was on each other’s throat. The entire hall is tense until Trafalgar decided to get the hell out of there, and no one stopped her.

After that, he heard a lot of groups in passing talking about how the woman “Got what she deserved for being such a whore-” and even more colourful words.

_**I heard you had a couple boyfriends** _

_**I heard they didn’t treat you right** _

_**I heard you’re hated by your girlfriends** _

_**‘Cause all the guys want you tonight, yeah** _

Kid asked Killer what he thought of the woman

“I don’t really know her much. I don’t even talk to her during times that Luffy and the others sometimes drag us to their antics. During 1st year, she just popped outta nowhere at the middle of a semester but she came out with top scores. But like I said the first time, she’s creepy.”

That was the first response he got.

“Really _hot_. Look at those curves!”

“Top of her every class. She’s that smart or she also does _service_ under the desk. Heh.”

“I accidentally saw her and the Drake dude from the History Department. She was stepping on the dude’s back for fuck’s sake! Spitting rapid insults, and lemme tell ya, I wish that was me.”

“Ugh her? That _bitch_ got me in detention! Some goody two shoes!”

“I heard she’s good at giving head. And a lot from her department said she’s also good with her hands.”

“She’s the reason my dearest won’t notice me! Ever since she got here, she took Luffy’s attention!!! That’s unforgivable!”

There’re real compliments but there’s more slurs thrown at her.

He doesn’t know if he should be amazed or amused on how Trafalgar is giving zero fucks about all the rumors circulating through the corridors of this University.

He even had the front seat of seeing her flipping off a professor during after school.

Perhaps the most entertaining information he got is from a timid blonde girl from the Medical department. Her name is Kaya if he remembers.

Because there was an incident they dubbed as the Hat Disaster.

It was when a literature professor started confiscating hats from his students during class hours and only return them by the end of the day. Well that was the plan at least.

Why hats? Because the prof considered it disrespectful and distraction during classes.

There’s a lot who got confiscated. One Monkey D. Luffy avoided this by ditching the class altogether.

It was going according to plan actually until the prof started collecting the hats from another batch, but then he got to Trafalgar.

The blondie said that they just finished 2 test and a practical that day. And Trafalgar passed a research project after 3 days of it being announced that day and still wasn’t due for about two weeks. She also said hearing about the raven head grumbling about how she didn’t got her coffee which is a surprise because she never saw Trafalgar without at least a cup or two of it.

Sleep and caffeine deprived. That should’ve already been a bad sign that they didn’t notice.

Blondie said that Trafalgar seemed to be napping as her head was buried on her crossed arms on the table. At this point nobody questioned her even if she fell asleep on class because she’s always on time and even advance on passing requirements.

The prof got to Trafalgar and was about to snatch the spotted fur hat but got stopped by a hand shooting up and grabbing the prof’s wrist.

Kaya said that the room went silent completely. The prof tried pulling his hand away but the grip just got tighter. And tighter. And tighter.

Until a resounding crack and a howl of pain was heard in and out of that room and through the hall outside.

And that wasn’t the end cuz apparently, Trafalgar stood up and slammed the guy’s head into the desk, then spat out the words **“Don’t even think about it asshole.”** With so much venom.

The prof resigned after.

Blondie then said that Trafalgar was suspended for 3 weeks.

To be honest, that was the best thing Kid heard that day.

_**They say she’s too hot they say she’s too cold** _

_**Where she came from nobody really knows** _

_**They say she looks young but say she acts old** _

_**From everything I’ve heard she gets out of control** _

Friday evening he happened upon an entertaining sight and had the pleasure of witnessing Trafalgar wipe the floor with 5 men with obvious bigger build than her. Even some inches taller than her and Trafalgar is _tall_.

He didn’t even tried hiding himself while he watched Trafalgar stomp down the face of the bastard who tried feeling her up until he bled.

The other four was frozen at first before they charged at her.

One tried going for her back. The woman stepped to the side and let the guy pass before swiping under his foot. She brought down her heeled boots at the back of the guy’s hand, hearing a crack accompanied with the guy’s cry of pain. She didn’t stopped there. She pulled up the guy’s head by his hair and slammed it down.

Another one tried to hit her head but he fell down with a scream. Clutching at his leg, he’s welcomed by hot searing pain and wet crimson – blood – flowing freely down to the ground.

Trafalgar stood up and clutched the guy’s head, bringing it down to her knee that hit his jaw hard.

She turned around to the next guy who was already aiming a punch to her face.

She crouched down

The guy cried out, feeling the sharp metal dig into his thigh. Deep. Before it got pulled out and he was kneed on the groin. Making him fall down.

Then her eyes was set to the last one.

The last one who tried to escape but Kid prevented by blocking the only path with his body.

God, he loves alleyways so much.

The guy with nowhere to run turned around to face his doom.

There standing in the middle of the narrow dead end, stood a tall woman clad in black furred coat and clean white spotted hat. On one of her hands is some kind of blade.

A small smile in her face, almost innocent.

Except for the dangerous glint in her eyes.

Crazy

He dropped down to his knees and proceeded to beg for mercy.

_**And all the boys say she was sent from the heavens** _

_**But I’m not too sure that this girl is a blessing** _

_**She’s got the devils eyes and they’ll cut you like a weapon** _

_**She’s stuck in my mind like a bad obsession** _

_**Got bad intentions** _

-=-=-=-=-=-

Eustass locked his apartment door behind him, kicking off his shoes. He’ll deal with that later.

He stepped into his living room and threw his bag to the floor beside the couch.

“If they called the police on you, I won’t bail you out.” He said, dropping down to the sofa. “Seriously, you gotta stop bringing a scalpel everywhere. Why do you even have one in the first place??”

“As if! They’re all a bunch of pussies. And in the off chance that they do, I can always pull the assaulted woman act and call it self defence. And Cora-san can always bail me out so don’t worry your grumpy ass.” The reply coming from his kitchen. “And I never questioned your poor choice of a pocket knife. So don’t question my more refined choice of defence.”

Eustass laughed. “Speaking of him, I heard you’re fucking your dad now. Also that flamingo bastard. Did you have a threesome without telling me?” He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat and let it out.

Law came out of his kitchen, her coat stripped off, leaving her in a white long sleeved button up shirt and denim shorts. The first three unbuttoned, showing her tattoo situated above her chest and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing of more of those blank ink.

Canned beers in each her hands.

She handed him one and sat down next to him.

“Pardon me, I didn’t know you’re open to a foursome.” She chuckled. "Three big dude's shoving your dicks to lil ol me." 

Seriously, this game of theirs never failed to entertain the both of them.

They first did this when she was the one who transferred to Eustass' high school.

They already knew each other at that time for about a year. Being internet friends and all. Cora-san got transferred to another station to another city so they had to move and she never thought of the absolute coincidence of her getting transferred to the same school, and to the same class to top it off!

They didn’t talked to each other throughout her first day there because of the shock.

Then they talked about it later that evening and in a moment of brilliance, Eustass suggested;

“How about let’s just keep it as it is?”

Thing is, Eustass has a really bad reputation in school and Law is having fun hearing others’ perspective about the redhead. She love people watching. Observing how that act and predicting their every move and what gates them riled up the most, excited her.

And by far, how people act around Eustass is varied. There are those who worships him and the polar opposite of it, which those who hates him with their entire being.

Law witnessed Eustass engage in a brawl on her first goddamn day!

It was amazing!

Since then, she got Eustass to purposely get people to misinterpret him.

By the time they graduated, the whole school was convinced that Eustass as murdered at least 10 men, swing both ways, knocked up 3 teenager, fucked a teacher in school grounds, blackmailed the principal for his grades, wrestled a bear, is a mob boss heir or some shit, and whole load of more bullshit.

They had the last laugh indeed with Eustass’ listing off every false information that he himself intentionally let spread during his turn on the stage. Snagging the mic from one of the teachers and just let the words fall from his mouth.

One of the only truths that everyone just scoffed at and waved off is the rumour that Eustass was in a stable relationship because apparently that wasn’t possible.

 _That,_ he didn’t clarified.

To be honest only a few knows that they’re dating.

Her family and Eustass’ aunt. Those are the only ones who knew and are also tight lipped about it because they also found it amusing. Especially Law’s uncle who even sometimes the one to come up random ideas for another misunderstanding.

Anyway, Cora-san got promoted and again transferred to another police station on the next city so they had to move again.

They talked about it for quite some time before coming into the decision of how about Kid just follow her.

And for two years, Law built up her reputation.

They never talked about when will Eustass transfer so when she spotted him as soon as she got out of her car, she was elated!

But quickly snapped out of it and slammed her car door close, getting the attention she wanted.

Fuck knows how hard it was to stop herself from marching towards her boyfriend’s table during lunch and lick that drop of sauce herself!

It was even harder to not just drag him out the backdoor and let herself get putty under those calloused hands at that club the other night!

“Also doing orgy now too? That’s wild.”

She snorted. Almost spitting the beer in her mouth. She gulped it down before barking a laugh. “That particular one is really fun!”

Luffy’s bluntness and naivety just helped her on spreading that false rumour. And with his big mouth blabbering about her tattoos on her body and with the other guy’s just agreeing on how cool and pretty it was just so Luffy can shut up, it spread like wildfire that they’ve all seen her naked and it escalated to something more.

“Also stealing boyfriend’s now huh?”

“Yeah, that one’s really tasty.”

Bonney’s pizza was really tasty. And with the woman throwing a murderous fit about Law stealing her “Love” was unplanned yet stroke of brilliance.

It was her first time behind bars, even if it only lasted for an hour it was exhilarating nonetheless.

Totally worth the grounding she got after that

“I miss your hair.” Eustass muttered, nuzzling the top of her head.

“Yeah, I do too, but screw Bonney and her fucking caramel syrup.” She grumbled.

The caramel stuck and tangled her hair so much they had to cut it

“By the way, what’s with you being pregnant now?”

She chuckled. “That one I have no idea how it got out. I was keeping it under wraps but oh well. I’m gonna demand child support anyway.”

There was a pause before they both cracked up and laughed at their ridiculousness.

She sighed out. Right arm hooked to Eustass’ left and her body leaning to him. “Mugiwara-ya’s older sister Ann-ya. We get along really well.” She tipped back her beer humming in satisfaction at the taste of it down her throat.

“She asked me if I can accompany her somewhere so I agreed. Colour me surprise when she picked me up and we drove straight to the OB-GYN. I asked her where her husband is. Know what that dumbass said? Marco doesn’t fuckin know!! That idiot! Who keeps their pregnancy from their partner?! So I left her at the clinic for a few and went to their house using Ann’s car. Dragged Marco-ya out the shithole and explained to him on the way how much of moron his wife is.”

She chugged down the last of her beer and placed the can on top the coffee table. “I swear to god, those siblings all have screws loose. Well, there’s the level headed Sabo-ya but sometimes he’s just as or on occasion let his stupidity run wild. "

“Yeah spit all that hypocrisy all you want, I won’t stop you.”

She looked up to the redhead’s face and glared.

Yeah she might’ve get pleasure from beating assholes whenever she can, yes she might be hiding a set of sharp scalpels in her closet, yes she might be a sadist, but she can never and wouldn’t reach the insanity of Monkey D. Luffy and the type of crazy shits he gets himself all the time.

“I actually talked about that to Luffy. Told him just how much idiocy I can take from his family. He got angry when I began calling Ann a moron. “ The little brat made a fucking scene during lunch. He’s lucky it helped people to speculate their wild ideas on why they’re fighting or else she would've choked his stupid ass.

She tilted her head up and pulled the redhead’s lips to hers

_**She’s got a body like a coke fiend** _

_**She likes to keep the party going** _

_**These rumors got me feeling lonely** _

_**I want that body baby show me** _

_**She’s got a body like a coke fiend** _

_**She likes to keep the party going** _

_**These rumors got me feeling lonely** _

_**I want that body baby show me** _

_**(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)** _

_**I want that body baby show me** _

She climbed on his lap while he held unto her waist, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. They pulled back after a while. “Now how about let’s stop talking about my College life drama.” She nipped at his ear then whispered. “I’m still high on adrenaline from earlier. How about you tire me out Hun?”

He chuckled in that deep voice that made shivers run down her spine.

“Be grateful I put up with your demands at all.”

“Yeah love you too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

<https://pin.it/5xs9hwF>

THIS IS MY ART!!! 

WHAT YA'LL THINK?? ≧◉◡◉≦ 

**Author's Note:**

> This song is; Rumors by NEFFEX


End file.
